When assembling the vehicle, the doors of the vehicle must be accurately positioned relative to the vehicle cab opening to properly seal the door against the door seal within the door opening and to properly position the door relative to the door latch assembly for secure closure. A typical door latch assembly includes a striker pin attached to and extending perpendicularly from a door frame on the vehicle cab near the opening. The door latch assembly further includes a latch on the edge of the door that is configured to engage the striker pin for securing the door in the closed position. If the striker pin is not accurately positioned on the door frame, the door may not properly close or seal within the opening when the striker pin engages the latch.
In a typical installation of a door assembly, the striker pin is secured on the door frame assembly and thereafter engaged with the latch. If the installer determines that the striker pin does not properly engage the latch, the striker pin must be repositioned on the door frame in the vertical, fore/aft, and/or cross car direction and tested again. Such a “guess and check” method of installation is time consuming, labor intensive, and unreliable.
Moreover, when the door is not sealed properly against the door seal, it will lead to air and water leaks around the door opening. Furthermore, if the striker pin is not accurately positioned relative to the latch, the door may not close properly, endangering the driver or passengers.
Thus, it is desired to provide a device and method for installing a door assembly on a vehicle.